marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Brett Mahoney
|gender = Male |title = Sergeant (formerly) Detective Sergeant |affiliation = |tv series = Daredevil (14 episodes) Jessica Jones (1 episode) The Punisher (1 episode) |actor = Royce Johnson |status = Alive}} ? Honest cops are usually the ones who get shot in the face.|Brett Mahoney|Daredevil (episode)}} Detective Brett Mahoney is a New York City Police Department officer and childhood friend of Foggy Nelson. As a police sergeant, Mahoney assisted Nelson and Murdock in bringing down a crime Kingpin named Wilson Fisk, as well as briefly encountering the villainous Kilgrave and anti-hero Jessica Jones. Upon arresting the vigilante known as the Punisher, after Daredevil caught him, Mahoney was promoted to Detective Sergeant, where he continued to take an active interest in the Hand's activities as well as the Punisher's ongoing case. Biography Early Life Meeting Foggy Nelson Brett Mahoney was born and raised in Hell's Kitchen to Bess Mahoney. Since he was a young boy, he has had a strong friendship and rivalry with another local boy named Foggy Nelson. When he grew up he became an officer of the New York City Police Department.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring New York Police Officer Working with Nelson and Murdock ]] While on duty Mahoney ascended the stairs of the in Hell's Kitchen. As he walked along the streets he was greeted by his childhood friend and rival Foggy Nelson, now working as a lawyer. Nelson handed him a package of cigars for his mother Bess as a gift. While not happy with Nelson giving his mother cigars he did accept them. Before continuing his journey he indirectly promised Nelson to give him a heads up when an interesting case arrises that Nelson's law-firm, Nelson and Murdock could get involved with. Aiding New Yorkers ]] Later that evening Mahoney stayed true to his work and called Foggy Nelson, informing him about a new homicide case involving a single female suspect named Karen Page who had seemingly murdered her co-worker with a knife in her apartment. Nelson and Murdock took on the case and quickly proved Page to be innocent of the crime having been set up and they even then hired her as an assistant at their law-firm. ]] While Mahoney was serving as the desk sergeant in the station, he was visited by Nelson's law firm partner, Matt Murdock. Murdock told Mahoney that they are working on a case for a dear friend of Mahoney's mother. Mahoney soon agreed to help, despite the fact that Armand Tully, who was attempting to evict residents from their homes, kept his activities just legal. Mahoney then left to find any copies of the complaints made against Tully and to see if it was possible for Murdock to talk with some of the officers involved with these interviews to find evidence for Elena Cardenas' case.Daredevil 1.05: World on Fire Chaos and Murder ]] Mahoney was tasked with controlling everyone who came to visit Detective Christian Blake, one of the police officers shot during a raid, seemingly by a masked man who had been working as a vigilante within Hell's Kitchen. Since the shooting Blake had been in a coma. One of these guests was Carl Hoffman, who had come to visit his own friend. Before allowing Hoffman to enter the room, Mahoney asked him to sign in before also checking what was in the bag - a meatball sandwich. Seeing nothing suspicious in the bag, Mahoney allowed him to enter the room. dead]] A few minutes later however, Mahoney heard a noise coming from the heart monitor inside Blake's room and he called out to Hoffman to see if something was wrong. When Hoffman would not answer their calls, Mahoney, together with a few other agents, attempted to open the door, which was blocked by a chair from the inside. When they were finally able to force the door open, they found Blake lying dead in his bed, having seemingly been murdered by the man in the mask and Hoffman is laying on the ground, unconscious, having also been attacked and knocked unconscious by the vigilante.Daredevil: 1.08: Shadows in the Glass 's death]] When his mother's friend and Nelson and Murdock's elderly client Elena Cardenas was murdered outside her home by a junkie who had stolen her purse, Mahoney personally took charge of the case and phoned their offices to inform them all of her death. Foggy Nelson, Karen Page and Matt Murdock arrived to identify the body. Mahoney explained what had happened to her and asked if she had any family left, they explained she did not and promised to take care of all the funeral arrangements. Both Nelson and Page cried over the death of their own friend, while Murdock remained silent.Daredevil: 1.09: Speak of the Devil Encounter with the Masked Man ]] Mahoney was one of the first officers of the New York City Police Department who arrived on his own at the scene of a massive fire which had broken out at a Warehouse, which was discovered to be an illegal drug den run by Madame Gao where the Steel Serpent heroin was being made. As he explored the facility, Mahoney encountered the Man in the Mask who was attempting to quietly leave the scene. ]] Mahoney raised his gun and attempted to arrest the man, noting that it was believed he was responsible for murdering Christian Blake and causing the Bombing of Hell's Kitchen. Before Mahoney could arrest the man however, he was quickly disarmed and knocked to the floor where the man told him that Blake and Carl Hoffman were dirty cops and were both working for Wilson Fisk. Having been pinned down, Mahoney was unable to do anything as the man claimed he was not the bad guy before escaping and leaving Mahoney to be found by other police officers as they pulled up at the scene.The Ones We Leave Behind Exposing Wilson Fisk and Murdock]] Mahoney was approached by Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock who requested any information Mahoney could give them about the activities going on at the Police Station. Mahoney reluctantly told them what information he had, although he noted that Murdock appeared to not be listening, he then told them that he was planning on retiring early and moving somewhere warmer so his mother would be safe, with Murdock noting Mahoney was the only cop they could trust. 's surrender]] While working behind the desk in the police station, Mahoney was shocked to be approached by Detective Carl Hoffman, who arrived covered in blood. Hoffman told Mahoney that he wished to make a statement. With Mahony in the room along with some FBI agents, Hoffman finally confessed that he had been secretly employed for several years by Wilson Fisk to ensure that the police never could discover all his criminal activity, the explained that he had gone into hiding after murdering Detective Christian Blake and had then been rescued by the Man in the Mask and convinced to speak out. 's arrest]] Through Hoffman's confession, the FBI were able to arrest several of Fisk's closest allies in the criminal underworld, including Turk Barrett, Parish Landman and even Major Randolph Cherryh and anyone else connected to Fisk's criminal empire. When several corrupt police officers were pulled from the station and arrested, including Corbin who screamed and cursed as he was being taken away, Mahoney watched from the sidelines as they were being arrested with a smile on his face, knowing that the police force in New York City had just become considerably less corrupt without Fisk in the picture.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil Capturing Wilson Fisk ]] Despite being taken into custody by the FBI and driven towards jail under armed guards, Wilson Fisk was soon escaped with the help of his soldiers and went on the run in New York City. While assisting with the man-hunt across the city, Mahoney eventually discovered Fisk lying unconscious on the ground in the wake of a fight with Daredevil, now wearing a red suit, standing over him. Although Mahoney initially held up his gun, he soon acknowledged Daredevil was not the bad guy. into custody]] Mahoney informed the New York City Police Department that he had located Fisk and was bringing him into custody. While he handcuffed Fisk, Mahoney spoke with Daredevil and questioned what he should be called in next his police report from now on with his brand new costume before allowing Daredevil to go free. While Fisk was taken to Ryker's Island to begin his sentence for his many crimes against New York, including the Bombing of Hell's Kitchen, Mahoney told his story to the press, who used the name of Daredevil for the first time in the New York Bulletin's story all about Fisk's arrest. Kilgrave's Control .]] Jessica Jones arrived in the police station carrying the head of a neighbor she insisted she had murdered by ripping his head off. While Jones was being questioned by Oscar Clemons, Mahoney and every other officer in the station fell victim to Kilgrave's mind control powers. Mahoney was sent to inform Jones that she was free to go, despite her and Clemons' objections. ]] Once inside the main office, Jones and Clemons discovered that everyone in the station had frozen, aiming guns at each other or themselves, Mahoney himself then drew his gun and aimed it at Clemons while Kilgrave revealed himself. Mahoney continued to be a slave to Kilgrave's demands, laughing on cue whenever he then demanded it. Once Kilgrave had said his peace and had the security camera erased, he ordered Mahoney and everyone else to find the situation hilarious before forgetting everything they had witnessed, which they obeyed without any question.Jessica Jones: 1.07: AKA Top Shelf Perverts Punisher's Crusade Massacre at the Burren Club ]] In the wake of a shootout in which multiple of the key members of the Kitchen Irish were gunned down, Mahoney was called upon to keep the crowds under control, being questioned by members of the public about what had occurred. Mahoney was approached by Foggy Nelson who asked him about what had happened in there, although Mahoney just claimed he could not provide answers in regard to an active crime scene and asked Nelson to step aside. ]] When Nelson noted that Nelson and Murdock had acquired a new client who may have been witness to the massacre, which Mahoney claimed was grounds for the New York City Police Department to arrest Nelson for withholding a witness from the police investigation, however he acknowledged they could be helpful to the NYPD with such a witness ready to help them. When Matt Murdock questioned why Nesbitt, who was among the dead, was wearing a Bulletproof Vest on such a hot night, to which Mahoney told another officer to tell those inside the Burren Club to keep their voices quiet. ]] Taking them aside and noting that nothing they discussed must be leaked to the New York Bulletin, Mahoney explained to Nelson and Murdock that the District Attorney, Samantha Reyes was trying to find who was acting out these attacks, explaining that they believed that all of the recent killings were not just gang on gang crime but targeted assaults by some kind of military trained professions. As they discussed who this killer was targeting, Mahoney recommended that they turn over their witness and walk away as New York City was about to explode with even more gang violence.Daredevil: 2.01: Bang Aiding Grotto all of his choices]] When Grotto was targeted by the Punisher, leading to him being ambushed while stayed at Metro-General Hospital, Grotto was then taken to the police station where Nelson and Murdock interviewed him to try and get a better understanding of his situation. Mahoney came in the interrogation room to offer Grotto some prison clothes for him to change out of his hospital gown, informing the group that they were still looking at the footage gained from the hospital attack to try and get some leads on who the Punisher was. 's future options]] Mahoney explained that Samantha Reyes, the District Attorney, was now currently sending her own people to discuss witness protection options for Grotto in the wake of the attack by the Punisher, with Mahoney telling them to take whatever deal was offered to them. Mahoney quoted Oscar Clemons about dealing with their witnesses before Foggy Nelson demanded to know more about who they were dealing with and who the attacker was now being paid by, Mahoney would only tell him that the shooter was clearly independent and not working with any other criminal gang during the attacks. ]] Claiming that the shooter was clearly the vigilante type but claimed it was not like Daredevil as he noted that when Daredevil saved somebody from being mugged then all of New York City celebrated while now people only got hurt. When questioned about his own view point on the Punisher's actions, Mahoney noted that the New York City Police Department were split on their view as some celebrated him while some others wanted him off the streets. When Nelson and Karen Page noted people would copy Daredevil, Mahoney noted the Punisher was just the latest and the most dangerous.Daredevil: 2.02: Dogs to a Gunfight Aiding Daredevil While picking up pieces from the Burren Club, Mahoney told another officer that they were almost done with the pick up from the Kitchen Irish Massacre as he took off his gloves and prepared to finish the investigation for the night. However once he was alone, Mahoney overheard a crash in one of the rooms of the club. Suspicious of what it may be, Mahoney drew his gun and began making his way towards the source of the noise somewhere within the next room. ]] Mahoney entered a back room to find Daredevil was already there waiting for him, saying that he needed to know exactly what had happened to the Kitchen Irish there. Mahoney at first refused, noting that although Daredevil had helped capture Wilson Fisk that did not make them allies, however he soon admitted that the Irish had put a hit of the Punisher and people across New York City were getting hurt as a result. As Daredevil prepared to leave, Mahoney told him to keep out of the investigation, noting that his actions had started this entire mess, although Daredevil simply ignored Mahoney. in handcuffs]] However Mahoney was later called to a graveyard outside New York City were he held Daredevil at gunpoint before realizing that he was with Frank Castle, aka the Punisher. Attempting to put Daredevil into handcuffs, Daredevil told Mahoney to take Castle into custody for his killings including the Attack on Grotto and the Kitchen Irish and then take all of the credit in order to finally give the New York City Police Department the credibility which they desperately needed. Despite believing that Daredevil needed to face justice, Mahoney let him walk and took credit for bringing the Punisher into custody, claiming that whatever Daredevil was he was not the Punisher.Daredevil: 2.04: Penny And Dime Detective Promotion In the wake of the Punisher's arrest, Mahoney was then promoted to Detective and stayed by the Punisher's side while he was treated at Metro-General Hospital. During this time Nelson and Murdock arrived at the hosptial where Mahoney had greeted them. Once they had all discussed Mahoney's promotion from Sergeant to Detective Sergeant, they then noted that their firm wanted to represent Frank Castle, despite him already being represented by Christopher Roth. Although Mahoney noted that most law firms wanted nothing to do with Castle and his case, they still expressed their interest. to have visitors]] Mahoney took the group aside and noted that if they decided to go against Samantha Reyes and lost, then it would be career suicide, but Matt Murdock noted that if they did not try then Castle would undoubtedly be sent to the electric chair which they felt was unjust. Agreeing to allow them to speak with Castle, Mahoney had his men search Murdock, Foggy Nelson and Karen Page regardless and gave them strict instructions about how to address Castle while they were alone in the room with him, joking that if they did not do as instructed then he would finally be able to arrest Nelson as a result. an update]] While Nelson and Murdock were speaking with Castle, Reyes arrived at Metro-General and demanded they be removed, with Mahoney had no choice but to obey. While Reyes was speaking with Murdock however about if they had violated their legal rights considering their work with their deceased client Grotto who Castle had reportedly killed during his attack on the Kitchen Irish, Mahoney reappeared and informed them that Castle had now decided to allowed Nelson and Murdock to be his lawyers from now onwards, much to Reyes' great annoyance, although she was forced to accept it regardless.Daredevil: 2.06: Regrets Only The Hand's Victims 's experiments]] Having been called to the Farm, Mahoney had soon discovered to his utter horror a group of young children held in cages and almost completely drained of their blood, with Stan Gibson cradling his own son Daniel Gibson and begging Mahoney for aid. Sending Detective Sergeant Thompson to look after all of the children, Mahoney continued looking around the area until he discovered several pipes leading to boxes filled with the blood of the children, causing Mahoney to gag in utter horror at the new gruesome discovery. discuss the Hand]] Stepping outside and organising help for the children, Mahoney was found by Daredevil who had been the one who had found all of the victims. Daredevil told Mahoney that their priority had to be finding all those responsible, claiming him had seen nobody down there but noting they should start by investigating the who he believed were involved. Daredevil then told Mahoney to get all the victims somewhere safe, recommending Metro-General Hospital as there was someone there who Mahoney could trust, with Mahoney joking about Daredevil telling him how to do his job for him. ]] Taking Daredevil at his word, Mahoney and Thompson arranged for all of the victims they had discovered to be taken to Metro-General to be quietly treated for their suffering. Just arriving at Metro-General, Mahoney personally thanked Claire Temple for her work with looking after the victims of the blood draining as they found solutions for keeping everyone brought there alive. While both Temple and Louis D'Esposito were working on keeping the victims temperature under control, Mahoney noted to Temple that he knew that they both had some kind of a relationship with the Daredevil and asked they keep it quiet, while Temple denied all knowledge of knowing the Daredevil, which Mahoney accepted with no further questions.Daredevil: 2.10: The Man in the Box Page and Castle ]] Mahoney brought Karen Page into his police precinct in order to take a statement from her about the shooting that had occurred at her apartment, with Mahoney questioning if she had encountered the Punisher at any time during the shooting. Page insisted that she had not seen anything, claiming to have hidden just as soon as the shooter had attacked, so Mahoney sent Officer Powell outside to end the investigation so he could send Page back to her home. 's attacks]] When Page asked how Mahoney was doing, he vowed to get Frank Castle to justice, noting how Samantha Reyes and Gregory Tepper had both been killed by a shooter during this investigation. Mahoney apologised for not being professional by complaining about these aspects of his investigation before telling Page that she would be taken to a safe-house by some members of the New York City Police Department in order to ensure she was protected from any future attack, telling Page before she left to contact him if she remembered anything at all about the shooting at her apartment. 's shootout]] Mahoney was called by Page who informed him she spent some time with Castle where he had killed Chaney and Speed, and he had now intended to do something as the pier docks, so Mahoney arrived to find a series of corpses of some of the Blacksmith's men and one of the ships on fire in the wake of the Destruction of the Blacksmith's Ship. Looking all around, Mahoney acknowledged this would be the largest siege of heroin their police department had taken in years, while Page looked at the wreckage of the ship, believing Caste was dead and his corpse was somewhere still onboard the ship.Daredevil: 2.11: .380 is dead]] By the next morning the police department was steal clearing out all of the wreckage from the recent shootout and explosions left by the Punisher, so Mahoney then approached Page, who was watching Gosnell's corpse being wrapped up and taken away. Mahoney told Page she could go home, noting that she guards she had been given had all been demoted for doing such a poor job. They discussed if Frank Castle could have survived the explosion, which Mahoney denied, telling Thompson to take her home and promising Page that the nightmare she had been living was finally over.Daredevil: 2.12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel Nobu Yoshioka's Attack 's attack]] Mahoney was assaulted by the Hand, whose members beat him up and broke his arm while they demanded all the files about Daredevil's activities, including who he had rescued and was therefore close to, which included Karen Page, Jerry and Turk Barrett among many others. Seeking some legal council, Mahoney contacted Foggy Nelson, hoping he could learn what the Hand wanted with information about Daredevil, which Nelson promised to assist him with. ]] While working in his office that evening, Mahoney heard and noise and soon found Daredevil waiting for him. They discussed what had happened, with Mahoney explaining that the Hand had threatened his own mother. Mahoney admitted that due to the threats made by Nobu Yoshioka who was clearly in charge of the thugs, he had been forced to hand over all of the incident reports taken by the New York City Police Department of people Daredevil had saved and those he had put in prison. With all that information, Daredevil quickly turned around and left to confront all of those responsible. ]] Arriving at a warehouse, Mahoney found the police in a standoff against the Hand, who had taken hostages inside. Having been told there were archers on the roof, Mahoney told his people to hold their fire, even when the door burst open. Mahoney witnessed all of the hostages running for safety, including Page who ran to Mahoney for aid. While Foggy Nelson also arrived, Page told Mahoney that the Hand wanted Daredevil and Elektra, so Mahoney had the roof lit up to help Daredevil in his fight against Yoshioka, which he won with the aid of the Punisher who shot some of the attacking ninjas.Daredevil: 2.13: A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen Attack on Stan Ori Soon after that incident Frank Castle was declared dead, although Castle lived. A year later Mahoney was the investigating sergeant following Lewis Wilson's assault of Senator Stan Ori's penthouse, an assault in which Castle was also implicated. During the assault he and a tactical team cornered the Punisher apparently holding Karen Page hostage, with Castle escaping into a lift from which he escaped. Following the incident, he interrogated Billy Russo, Ori, Page and Dinah Madani, working out from Medani and especially Page that Castle did not actually help Wilson but in fact had stopped Wilson from killing both Ori and Page.The Punisher: 1.10: Virtue of the Vicious Personality To be added Abilities *'Expert Investigator': to be added Equipment Weapons *' ': The Glock 19 is one of the standard weapons of the New York City Police Department, and Mahoney carried it as his service weapon. He resorted to use it to threaten the man in the mask when he ran into him while respondind to a duty call in a warehouse that was suffering a major fire, and also when he encountered the same man as Daredevil, right after he re-captured Wilson Fisk in an alley. This time, believing that he was not a criminal, Mahoney put the gun down and proceeded to arrest Fisk. *' ': Mahoney traded his Glock 19 for a SIG-Sauer P226 as he investigated the war between Frank Castle and local gangs, and the efforts of members of the Kitchen Irish to locate Castle. He had his weapon on him when he came across Daredevil while investigating a shop owner who had been tortured, and when he arrested Castle. Relationships Family *Bess Mahoney - Mother Allies *Nelson and Murdock **Foggy Nelson - Childhood Friend **Matt Murdock **Karen Page *New York City Police Department **Christian Blake † **Carl Hoffman **Corbin **Oscar Clemons † **Thompson **Reed **Powell *Daredevil - Enemy turned Ally *Elena Cardenas † *Jessica Jones *Samantha Reyes † *Blake Tower *Claire Temple *Stan Gibson † *Daniel Gibson † *Stan Ori *Dinah Madani *Billy Russo Enemies *Wilson Fisk *Armand Tully *Kilgrave † - Enthraller *Kitchen Irish **Grotto † *Dogs of Hell *Mexican Cartel *Punisher *Blacksmith † *Hand **Madame Gao **Nobu Yoshioka † *Turk Barrett *Lewis Wilson † Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Brett Mahoney is a detective involved in cases of traffic of superpowers. References External Links * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Characters Category:The Punisher Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:New York City Police Department Officers Category:New York City Police Department Detectives Category:Brainwashed Characters